


A Little Stowaway

by Kerowyn_fr



Series: Fluffy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: Harry hides in one of the Whitebeard pirates' ship after escaping slaves' traders.In response to the request Fushichou Marco/Harry Potter (Harry was Ace) - Fluffy posted in the collection Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161
Collections: Harry Potter and One Piece crossover slash challenges





	A Little Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [Prompt_Crossover_Slash_HP_OP](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Prompt_Crossover_Slash_HP_OP) collection. 



> This story happens before My Name is Harry and not Fluffy !
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to One Piece or Harry Potter.

A young black cat was slaloming between crates on the port, hoping to find a place to hide and take a little rest. He had apparently lost his pursuers, but better be safe than sorry, especially in this crazy world. He had been careless enough to let some of the town's inhabitants see a few of his abilities. Inhabitants who revealed themselves to be untrustworthy and eager to sell him to slave traders. He managed to escape by cheer luck and mostly because they didn't know that his abilities couldn't be hindered by seastone prisme. He had then managed to make them lost his trail by transforming into his animagus form.

Hearing voices and fearing it was his pursuers, the young animagus sneaked in a ship and hid himself in the darkest corner he could find. He waited in dread, but after a while the voices dwindled and he could only hear the soft rippling waves. Adrenaline left his body and exhaustion finally took over. These last days had been tiring and the flashbacks of apparently his past life in this world at the most inopportune moments weren't helping any.

Perhaps he could take just a little nap, just an hour or two... He tried to resist, but he was too tired and finally fell asleep. Several hours later, he was awaken by loud voices and realized that the ship's owners had come back and worse, they had already left the port and were about to rejoin a much bigger ship. By the sound of it, he learned that they also were pirates. It was just his luck. He couldn't have hidden on a civilian ship, no it had to be a pirate ship ! He couldn't help grumbling. He was so busy bemoaning his fate that he didn't realize his grumbling, even it was in cat speech, had attracted the attention of the pirates.

Haruta and a few others had made a short stop on the island in order to get some supplies. They were about to climb back on the Moby Dick when they heard a weird and angry grumbling. After a little while, Haruta found the source : it was a cute and fluffy black cat.

" Oh look, we have a little stowaway ! " said Haruta while catching the young animagus who seemed to freeze and then stare at them fearfully.

" He is so cute ! "

" We should keep him ! "

Harry was a little lost as he heard these pirates gushing about his cuteness and how fluffy he was. Apparently, they didn't realize that he wasn't a normal cat. Perhaps it would play in his favor, even if he was a little miffed about the fluffy comments. But the worst has yet to come as Harry would rapidly learn.

When he was on the Moby Dick's deck, another one of the commander decided to not only name him Fluffy (his animagus form was definitely cursed with this nickname ! Draco had been the first to call him Fluffy in the wizarding world, his other friends who knew about his animagus had followed his lead and it seemed to follow him even here... yes, he was definitely cursed !), but he also wanted to dress him up like a doll !

" Izou, a cat isn't a doll, yoi . " said a familiar voice, one that he had heard in some of his past life's flashbacks.

Harry turned his head and saw Marco coming toward them. It was at that moment that a new wave of flashbacks entered his mind and made him dizzy. He missed the argument about whether they were going to keep him or bring him back to the island. Argument that was won by those who wanted to keep the cute little fluff ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are a few mistakes, english isn't my native language.


End file.
